Mi amore, soleil de mon âme
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Début XIXème siècle. Francis se rend en Italie pour rencontrer Felicia Vargas. Il avait enfin libéré la petite chérie du joug de cet affreux Autrichien et il venait l'aider pour prendre ses fonctions de représentantes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un charmant Italien qu'il aimerait bien mettre dans son lit se présente au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Alors depuis deux semaines, je me suis lancée dans cette fanfiction. Il faut savoir qu'il y aura deux versions de cette fanfiction : une soft sur et une plus chaude sur mon compte Archive Of Our Own (AO3).**

**Pour l'instant, les deux versions sont semblables. C'est juste au niveau des lime/lemons qu'il y aura une différence.**

**Disclaimers : Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Epoque : Début du XIXème siècle, occupation Napoléonienne de l'Italie (oui, c'est pas la France, c'est Napoléon Ier qui occupe l'Italie. Il y a une nuance).**

**Lieu de départ : République d'Italie/Royaume d'Italie.**

**Couples : France/Italie du Nord et France/Angleterre.**

**Rating : M/16+ ici.**

**Avertissements : quiproquo, présence d'OCs Italiens (Venise et Padoue pour l'instant), grande différence d'âge dans le couple France/Italie du Nord (mais je ne vous apprends rien là-dessus).**

**Explication sur le titre : Je n'en trouvais pas. Puis j'ai tapé amour sur google et je suis tombé sur une citation de Victor Hugo que je trouvais appropriée : "L'amour, c'est le soleil de l'âme. C'est ta main dans ma main doucement oubliée.".**

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs historiques, parce que je ne connaissais pas tellement jusque-là l'histoire de l'Italie et de la France à ce moment de l'histoire. Si vous voyez des choses à modifier, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Petit rappel important sur l'Italie du Nord : il s'appelle Feliciano Vargas, mais il peut aussi se faire appeler Veneziano.<strong>

* * *

><p>Francis se sentait de très bonne humeur. Il se rendait en territoire conquis et pas n'importe quel territoire conquis. C'était l'une de ses terres pour lesquelles on se bat toute sa vie : l'Italie, l'une des plus belles contrées d'Europe. Derrière son pays évidemment, en matière de magnificence. Rien ne pouvait surpasser sa beauté. L'égaler peut-être. De toute façon, Francis avait du goût. S'il annexait ainsi l'Italie, c'était qu'elle allait bien avec l'ensemble de son territoire. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, l'Italie était une terre merveilleuse qui méritait toute son attention.<p>

Il avait eu d'énormes difficultés à mettre la main sur l'adorable Felicia. Enfin, la petite allait connaître le goût de la liberté et les lumières de la Révolution Française. Roderich l'avait rendu soumise et obéissante à souhait, un changement de régime lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert, délivrée du joug de l'oppresseur. Francis laissera courir dans les champs Felicia pendant qu'il administrera le Royaume d'Italie. Ah, brave petite ! Felicia aura peut-être tendance à se rebeller par la suite, instruite par de nouvelles idées, mais Francis ne doutait pas de son autorité de nation plus âgée pour détourner cette froussarde de ce genre de voies dangereuses et tentantes.

Le carrosse l'emmena jusqu'aux alentours de Padoue, dans la plaine du Pô, en Vénétie.

Francis s'était dit que rencontrer Felicia sur son territoire de prédilection la rassurerait quand il lui annoncerait son annexion totale. Enfin, annexion n'était pas le bon mot. Ils partageraient simplement le même souverain, mais ils auraient des territoires bien distincts. Oui, ils seraient quasiment indépendants tous les deux. Presque. Pas vraiment. Mais bien sûr que si.

Il allait devoir ruser comme un renard pour flouer la jeune enfant. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile, elle était encore jeune et naïve. Elle n'avait vraiment administrée qu'une ville bâtie sur de la flotte.

Quand il descendit du carrosse, cheveux blonds au vent et sourire éblouissant sur le visage, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Felicia lui ait posé un lapin.

Un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à la petite Italie était venu à sa rencontre. Sûrement une région ou une ville du coin. Ce n'était pas Lovino, parce qu'il se serait déjà fait insulté. Celui-là avait les cheveux plus clairs et une attitude plus décontractée.

Francis comprit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Felicia pouvait également avoir encore peur de lui à cause des rumeurs sur sa vie crapuleuse. Gilbert et Antonio avaient été des crétins finis pour avoir dit qu'il mangeait ses conquêtes et brisait ses ennemis. Elle avait pris peur.

Tout de même, lui n'envoyait pas Picardie lors d'une première prise de contact ! Ses régions n'allaient qu'à des réunions sûres où elles ne risquaient pas grand-chose, c'est-à-dire entendre des insultes sur la France et son manque de savoir-vivre.

« Bonjour, je suis France. Où est Mademoiselle Felicia Vargas ? »

Une mèche des cheveux de son interlocuteur se mit à faire de drôles de vagues. L'Italien prit ensuite un sourire malicieux et balança ses bras dans les airs.

« Bonjour ! Elle n'est pas là, vee !

- C'est ce que je constate ! Emmenez-moi jusqu'à elle, je vous prie !

- Vous devriez prendre un autre ton. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie la façon dont vous me parlez, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes qui, d'abord ? »

Francis s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il perdit ses moyens et son langage.

« Veneziano Vargas, ancien représentant de la République de Venise. »

Veneziano mit la main sur le cœur.

« Mais que faîtes-vous à Padoue ?

- Je sers ma nation. »

Felicia descendit encore dans son estime. Ce serait donc ce jeune homme qui tirait les ficelles de Venise. Evidemment, ce n'était pas une petite fille innocente qui organisait des rendez-vous adultères, des rencontres diplomatiques cruciales, des jeux et des activités illicites dans une ville de plaisir et de vices. Non. Il se sentit bien bête concernant Felicia et curieux pour ce qui était de Veneziano. Il ne devait pas être farouche.

Francis suivit le jeune homme qui chantonnait tout en marchant d'un air désinvolte. Francis ne s'en offusquait pas. Il en avait vu des numéros spéciaux régionaux et il n'était pas le seul à plaindre dans son propre pays. D'une nation, il aurait attendu un autre comportement, surtout lors d'une rencontre diplomatique après autant d'années de séparation.

Veneziano lui fit signe, avec un sourire agréable, de monter dans son propre carrosse pour la suite du voyage.

Son escorte les suivait. Il était tout de même plus agréable de faire le reste du chemin avec un représentant local. Il lui fallait aussi se renseigner sur ce que pensait l'Italien de sa prise de pouvoir. Quel meilleur moyen que de discuter avec lui ? En plus, il aurait bien envie de faire plus que de converser. Il avait envie de la manger cette conquête, comme dirait ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'Italien avait beaucoup de charmes, tout en étant vraiment bel homme. Souriant, aimable, gentil, c'est ce qui ressortait de son caractère au premier abord. Ses yeux mordorés se révélaient d'un bel éclat, renforcé par le manteau vert brodé d'or qu'il portait. Francis se plaisait à être en compagnie d'un homme de goût, séduisant qui plus est.

« Je ne savais pas que Felicia avait un parent autre que Lovino.

- Ah, nous nous appelons tous Vargas en Italie. Nous sommes une grande famille. Vee ! »

Francis interpréta cette phrase par un : « tu touches à l'un d'entre nous et tu as la mafia à tes portes ». Charmant accueil du Sud. Francis connaissait bien ce genre de lascars, Marseilles et Corse étant les plus célèbres en la matière dans son pays. Doux souvenir que l'annexion de la Corse, il s'en souvenait avec bonheur. L'île de beauté ne pouvait que rejoindre sa collection avec un nom pareil. Et maintenant, la richesse de l'Italie lui tendait les bras.

« J'aimerai bien rencontrer vos compatriotes.

- Rien ne presse, sourit Veneziano. Nous allons séjourner à Padoue avant de rejoindre Venise. Malheureusement, le représentant de la ville est en déplacement, je serai donc votre seul et unique guide.

- Je pensais que nous irions jusqu'à Venise cette après-midi même.

- La route est trop longue pour la faire d'une seule traite et la nuit pleine de surprise. »

Serait-ce une avance ouverte ou une mesure de prudence ? L'Italien semblait plus bienveillant qu'intéressé par sa personne. Francis se faisait des idées parce que Veneziano lui plaisait. Libéré momentanément de ses obligations envers son… effroyable petit ami périodique, il avait envie de se faire plaisir avec une région Italienne mignonne et craquante.

Une région avait tendance à se la fermer quand un envahisseur était bien trop entreprenant, que les avances aboutissent ou non. Une nation beaucoup moins, elle faisait toujours des histoires. Alors, autant profiter au maximum de cette agréable compagnie que lui offrait Felicia. La nation Italienne faisait dans la subtilité et la dentelle, petite coquine. On n'envoyait pas une région comme premier contact sans y avoir réfléchi à deux fois. Pauvre Veneziano, celui-ci tombait entre ses griffes.

« Nous repartirons le lendemain ? J'ai hâte de revoir Felicia.

- Oh, rien ne presse. Vee ! Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'est pas là…

- Comment ? », s'énerva Francis.

Veneziano se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné, ce qui le rendit encore plus adorable.

« Je vous ferai visiter Padoue, le temps qu'elle revienne à Venise.

- Je n'ai pas le temps…

- Vous verrez, c'est une ville magnifique !

- Certes…

- Nous passerons ainsi du temps ensemble et nous apprendrons à mieux nous connaître. »

Ceci était du rentre-dedans. Ce n'était pas son imagination ! Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'attirance. Seulement l'esprit surchauffé de Francis devant un si bel éphèbe commençait à retrouver peu à peu la raison. En ces temps troublés, une région pourrait avoir des idées rebelles envers sa nation. Felicia pouvait connaître des dissensions politiques. L'Italie avait un passé sanglant auquel il voulait mettre un terme.

« Felicia vous a-t-elle demandé de retarder mon arrivée ?, s'enquit Francis.

- Je suis le programme, dit Veneziano apparemment stressé par les questions de Francis. Et je vous ai déjà dit que Felicia…

- …n'était pas là. J'espère que vous ne la retenez pas quelque part.

- Ah, non ! »

Veneziano avait l'air paniqué, comme s'il ne savait pas comment sortir de cette situation.

« Pourquoi prendre autant notre temps ?, demanda Francis qui s'amusait à faire perdre ses moyens à son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes pressé à ce point ! Vous débarquez en territoire inconnu et vous faîtes comme chez vous ! Il y a des protocoles à respecter ! Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment mal renseigné ! »

Il était vrai que Francis s'était précipité pour organiser un rendez-vous avec Felicia. Il voulait prendre la petite sous sa coupe avant que ses régions ne la montent contre lui. Avoir Veneziano dans son camps pourrait valoir le coup de s'attarder. En tant que territoire Vénitien, il était certainement la province la plus proche de Felicia.

« Excusez-moi. Je me fais du souci pour elle. Elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur », dit Francis en souriant pour rassurer Veneziano.

L'Italien soupira bruyamment, avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude. Elle va bien et j'y veille. »

Ah, mince. Veneziano se sentait le devoir de protéger Felicia et il vérifiait ses bonnes intentions avant de le conduire jusqu'à elle. Il allait devoir se tenir à carreaux et il détestait se faire tester ainsi par un subordonné.

Veneziano lui fit un sourire d'encouragement pour l'inciter à parler.

« Vous avez une bien belle et riche région, lança Francis. Je ne suis pas venu dans votre contrée depuis des lustres.

- Vous n'avez jamais accompagné vos dirigeants jusqu'ici ?

- Euh… Si… Mais en temps de guerre… Et ce qui se passait à Venise…

- …restait à Venise…, compléta Veneziano, révélant sa politique générale.

- …ne me regardait pas, soi-disant. Je n'ai donc jamais eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- C'est bien dommage. Je vous aurais montré quelques rouages de ma ville préférée.

- Ne dévoilez pas vos secrets ainsi ! Vous pourriez le regretter ! », en rit Francis, étonné par cette proposition qu'il aurait bien aimé interpréter comme déplacée.

Veneziano eut un fin sourire. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne dise comme sur le ton de la confidence.

« C'est tout un art de choisir ses « secrets » à révéler. Je suis maître en la matière. Ne vous trompez pas sur mon compte, je manipule qui je veux comme je veux.

- Heureux de l'apprendre, rit Francis à la plaisanterie. Vous devez bien connaître Felicia ?

- Mieux que quiconque. »

Veneziano avait un air malicieux en l'affirmant.

« Je lui ai apporté un cadeau, alors que je ne connais pas ses goûts actuels. Pourriez-vous me dire si elle appréciera l'attention ? Je n'ai pas envie de commettre d'impair.

- Avec plaisir. Vous tenez vraiment à vous attirer sa sympathie.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. C'est quelqu'un de gentil et d'agréable. J'ai envie que ça se passe bien entre nous.

- Je comprends. Montrez-moi ! »

Francis sortit un petit sac coloré de sa poche, ce qui manqua de faire rire Veneziano.

« Elle n'aime pas le rose ?

- Je vous conseille de choisir une autre couleur, pouffa Veneziano.

- D'accord », dit Francis en articulant les deux syllabes.

Il sortit une chaîne en or avec un porte-portrait ouvragé de couleur blanche.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez mis votre portrait à l'intérieur, le taquina Veneziano en attrapant la partie pendentif.

- Je ne me permettrai pas. Voyons, mon ami, dit Francis en tirant sur la chaînette pour la ramener à lui.

- Je pense que ça lui plaira. Votre cadeau est assez neutre.

- Neutre ?

- A part pour le rose, lui dit Veneziano avec un clin d'œil.

- A-t-elle un problème avec le fait d'être une fille ?, s'inquiéta Francis, connaissant le phénomène Hongrie. Quel âge a-t-elle physiquement ?

- Oui, il y a un problème. Elle s'habille comme un garçon et elle a mon âge.

- Ah… Heureusement, je ne voulais pas lui offrir une robe. Je ne connaissais pas sa taille.»

Veneziano semblait exaspéré par sa réponse. Il avait mis la main sur le front et il se mordait les lèvres. Avait-il loupé quelque chose ?

« Est-ce que Felicia vous pose quelques soucis ?

- De gros soucis, répondit Veneziano. Merci Autriche et Hongrie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis là maintenant. »

Veneziano soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Si je peux faire quelque chose…

- Non, pas vraiment.

- De la cuisine interne ?

- Ouais, en quelque sorte, râla Veneziano.

- Je peux comprendre que diriger la République de Venise en son absence et la revoir débarquer puisse vous gêner. »

Veneziano le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément dans le vide.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Alors, c'est aussi pour ça que ça ne passe pas bien entre nous, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est elle qui vous en veut !, s'inquiéta Francis.

- Euh, pas vraiment… J'ai un suppléant : Marcello, représentant de la ville de Venise et il n'est pas content de se faire reprendre par sa nation dont il trouve le retour un peu bizarre.

- C'est compréhensible. Alors vous soutenez Felicia ?

- Oui », dit Veneziano comme si tous ses problèmes lui tombaient sur le dos tout d'un coup.

La situation de Felicia lui sembla alors plus problématique qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Est-ce que ça se passe bien avec les autres Républiques Italiennes ?

- Votre sollicitude me touche.

- Je parlais de Felicia. »

Veneziano roula les yeux vers le ciel, comme si Francis était un idiot fini.

« Il faut un temps d'adaptation. Son retour a été très surprenant…

- Je savais que j'aurais dû être là.

- Cela n'aurait peut-être pas simplifié les choses. On vous aurait vu comme le conquérant que vous êtes. Votre Napoléon ne me leurre pas. Il veut l'Italie dans son Empire, exposa Veneziano sans crainte.

- Comme allié. En vous libérant de l'oppresseur, son but était d'avoir votre soutien total, attaqua directement Francis.

- Mais il nous dirigera en contrepartie, ce qui lui assurera notre fidélité. Vous approuvez ?

- C'est mon dirigeant. Il a de grands projets pour votre pays.

- L'unifier et nous libérer de l'Eglise. Certaines idées des Lumières de votre pays se répandent comme une traînée de poudre chez moi.

- Avez-vous quelque chose contre ?

- Etant la plus ancienne République de l'Histoire, je ne m'y oppose pas. Combien de temps a duré la vôtre ? »

Veneziano avait trop de répartie pour son propre bien. Estomaqué, Francis sentait de la colère monter dans ses veines. Il n'aimait pas être critiqué aussi ouvertement. Surtout par une province, même si celle-ci avait traversé les âges et gardé son indépendance jusque-là.

« Pas longtemps, mais ça reviendra. Quant à vous, vous serez intégré à l'Italie.

- Je le sais. Adieu République chérie, soupira Veneziano.

- N'avez-vous pas peur de critiquer ouvertement mon gouvernement ?

- Non. Il paraît qu'on peut dire ce que l'on pense dans une République. »

Francis se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était fier de ce que son pays devenait sous l'influence de Napoléon, mais il perdait tout ce pourquoi son peuple s'était battu durant la Révolution. Veneziano appuyait juste là où cela faisait mal.

« Vous avez raison, mais je ne peux en théorie pas le dire.

- Pas la peine de faire des simagrées entre nous, c'est Felicia qu'il faudra convaincre.

- Son peuple réuni, n'est-ce pas formidable ? Pour la suite, c'est entre ses mains.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a parfaitement compris.

- C'est le principal, soupira Francis, comprenant que Veneziano avait briffé Felicia avant son arrivée. Alors, vous et Padoue ?

- Moi et Padoue ?, répéta Veneziano sans comprendre, ses yeux s'étrécissant.

- On ne me l'a fait pas. C'est rare que l'on choisisse une autre ville que son fief à faire visiter à un étranger.

- Je ne vous suis pas. »

Cette innocence était à croquer.

« Je pensais que vous étiez en couple avec Padoue, continua Francis sur sa lancée.

- Ah, non. Je suis célibataire. Je lui ai même dit de se barrer alors que je venais. On ne s'entend pas très bien.

- Comme c'est intéressant…

- En fait, pas vraiment, je préfèrerai être en bons termes avec lui…

- …moi aussi, je suis célibataire.

- Oh, toutes mes condoléances. »

Francis manqua de s'étouffer de rire. Sa vie amoureuse tourmentée avec Angleterre était tellement connue et sujet à plaisanterie parmi les nations que les provinces avaient dû en entendre parler.

« Je ne l'ai pas assassiné, se défendit Francis.

- Encore heureux, sourit Veneziano.

- Et il n'est pas mort.

- Tant mieux, dit l'Italien alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Il m'a laissé ma liberté pour quelques temps.

- Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir.

- Avec vous, si possible. »

L'Italien rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en portant la main aux lèvres, le rendant encore plus attirant. C'était sûrement plus dû à son audace et à son insistance. L'Italien avait joué aux idiots, mais il avait dû voir arriver cette proposition à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il avec une voix faible. Est-ce que vous draguez toutes les régions que vous croisez ?

- Juste celles qui me plaisent. Je sais profiter de la vie quand mon homme m'en laisse l'occasion. »

Veneziano avait un regard très désapprobateur. Il fallait libérer les Italiens de l'emprise de l'Eglise. C'était d'une urgence extrême dans l'esprit de Francis ! Il fallait les décoincer vite fait bien fait. Il prendrait son rôle très à cœur avec Veneziano. C'était toujours un challenge de séduction quand on vous disait : « non » d'entrée de jeu.

« Vous faîtes ça à un autre des miens et vous le regretterez.

- Oh, vous allez cafter à la petite Felicia ! Ou seriez-vous de nature jalouse ?

- Elle sera bien vite au courant. C'est raté pour la bonne impression.

- J'espère qu'on suit toujours le programme. Je vous ferai changer d'avis avant qu'on ne la revoit. Je ne vous lâcherai pas. Vous ne lui écrirez pas en douce. »

Veneziano n'y croyait pas apparemment. Francis lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait séduisant et lui prit la main pour la baiser.

« Vous me plaisez vraiment.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Veneziano en retirant vivement sa main. On se connaît à peine.

- Vous ne croyez pas au coup de foudre ?

- Si. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Alors je sais ce que c'est. »

Francis se dit qu'il venait de se prendre un vent phénoménal. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de lâcher l'affaire. L'Italien avait raison de se méfier de ses intentions, ce qui prouvait son intelligence et sa sensibilité. Son sens de la répartie lui plaisait énormément.

« Vous n'aimez pas les hommes ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Vous commencez à m'embarrasser. »

Donc, oui, l'Italien aimait bien les hommes. Un hétérosexuel aurait réagi au quart de tour pour lui prouver sa virilité. De plus, il y avait quelque chose en Veneziano qui laissait à penser qu'il était homosexuel. Peut-être ses gestes et ses attitudes assez efféminées. Ses mains étaient délicates et aériennes. Il prenait parfois des poses empruntées au code féminin de conduite en public.

« Je suis désolé. Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas intéressé. Alors qu'y a-t-il à visiter à Padoue de si extraordinaire ?

- C'est une ville magnifique. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous parle d'elle en ses murs. L'Histoire prend plus de sens dans les lieux qui l'ont portée.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Il m'arrive de faire des visites à des personnes que je croise dans la rue.

- Pas qu'aux représentants ?

- Non. Quand j'ai un peu de temps, je me mêle à ma population. Il m'arrive de fuguer, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Non ?, fit Veneziano incrédule.

- Si. Une fois, mon gouvernement m'a retrouvé au mont Saint Michel, une autre fois dans les Alpes. J'étais à Lyon la dernière fois. De temps en temps, il me prend l'envie d'avoir des vacances.

- Alors, ce détour par Padoue devrait vous réjouir.

- Si on ne parle pas politique, je pense que je pourrai me détendre en effet. Même si je me fais du souci pour Felicia… L'Italie n'a jamais été unifiée jusque-là. Il y a des dissensions. Je veux lui apporter mon soutien.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas autant. Il faut juste un temps d'adaptation. »

Veneziano n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui en le disant. Francis se doutait qu'il y avait des problèmes. Les villes Italiennes avaient toujours vécu de manière plus ou moins indépendante les unes des autres, chapotées par l'Eglise à Rome. Elles se faisaient régulièrement la guerre, s'envoyaient des méchancetés diplomatiques à la figure dès la première occasion et envoyaient des émissaires graviter autour du Pape pour obtenir des faveurs. Il arrivait même que les troubles soient assez importants pour que les citoyens d'une même cité s'entretuent.

Francis ne savait pas quel genre de relations entretenait les représentants sur ses bases-là. Sûrement malsaines. La France avait connu une période similaire à ses débuts. Ce fut bien pire durant la guerre de cent ans. Il voulait aider l'Italie à passer outre ce genre de violence entre ses citoyens.

« J'en parlerai avec Felicia. Ce ne sera sûrement pas aussi facile que vous le pensez. Croyez-en mon expérience.

- Que préconisez-vous ?

- Il faut que les Italiens se sentent unis par des valeurs communes. C'est bien beau sur le papier de créer une République, mais il faut que ça fasse son chemin dans la population.

- Ça ne fera pas vos affaires, France.

- Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous entendre sur le fait d'être Italien, je ne vois pas comment vous convaincre d'être Français. »

Veneziano ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette boutade.

« Ce sera bien difficile en effet.

- Donc, nous aurons deux régimes différents et nous serions alliés, résuma Francis.

- Avec le même souverain, le titilla Veneziano.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail, rétorqua Francis en riant.

- Bien sûr. Il sera tellement absent à guerroyer partout que ce ne sera qu'un détail. »

Francis aimait cette intelligence vive chez son interlocuteur et il se sentait rassuré que Felicia est un tel représentant de confiance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que Veneziano était proche de Felicia et se souciait vraiment d'elle et de son avenir. Seulement…

« Et votre intérêt dans tout cela ?

- Monsieur France, Venise a toujours su trouver son intérêt à suivre les aléas du changement pour rester elle-même. »

Veneziano avait pris un ton docte comme s'il répétait quelque chose.

« Ce doit être une phrase de Marcello.

- On ne vous trompe pas facilement, dit Veneziano avec une intonation amusée.

- Eh, oui. Je suis une vieille nation maintenant.

- Arrêtez… On dirait que vous avez toujours vingt ans. Vee, dit Feliciano en cassant son poignet et en faisant comme s'il s'adressait à une vieille femme de quatre-vingts ans.

- Mais ça vous amuse de vous moquer de moi avec vos seize ans !

- Eh, je suis juste petit de taille !

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas fini ta croissance, morveux !

- Vieux décrépi ! Tu ne vas pas tarder à t'affaisser sur toi-même !

- Je suis sûr que ça fait peu de temps que tu ne têtes plus le sein de ta mère !

- Et toi, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu as été serré contre une femme que tu as oublié le goût du lait nourricier, mais aussi la douceur d'un sein !

- Ce n'est pas la douceur des seins que je recherche habituellement, je te l'accorde. »

Veneziano eut un mouvement apeuré, alors que Francis riait. L'échange avait été plutôt fait dans la bonne humeur, comme un concours d'insulte sans conséquences.

« Vous m'avez piégé. Bravo, fit Veneziano en applaudissant de ses deux mains.

- Oh, vous pourriez trouver une réplique.

- Ça vous plairait bien que je rentre dans votre jeu. Vee ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir. »

Ils se sourirent, comprenant bien à quel point la conversation aurait pu déraper.

Francis allait faire en sorte d'ouvrir les cuisses de cet Italien pendant leur escale à Padoue. Il était trop irrésistible. Il le désirait. Pas seulement physiquement se fit-il la remarque. Seulement, rentrer dans le domaine de l'émotionnel serait bien dangereux à cause de son ex jaloux. Arthur était tellement possessif qu'il le clamerait à nouveau comme sien dès que l'envie lui prendrait, alors qu'il venait de le jeter comme un malpropre pour une raison inconnue.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une amourette sans conséquence. Une partie de jambes en l'air, après quelques heures de séduction. Un souvenir parmi tant d'autres, un visage à oublier. Une aventure sans importance. Rien d'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi à Padoue.

Veneziano lui proposa de passer à l'académie des Ricovatri. Le calme de la fin des cours leur permettrait de faire un tour à l'intérieur sans croiser grand monde.

Francis avait entendu parler de cette académie qui autorisait les femmes à en être des élèves. Il n'osait faire de remarque sur cette spécificité bien étrange de la ville de Padoue, surtout que les femmes concernées étaient soit italiennes, soit françaises. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver en silence. Il doutait pourtant de la nécessité d'instruire les femmes et de les diplômer, alors qu'elles devaient servir leur mari, entretenir la maisonnée et élever des enfants dans leur société actuelle. Ce serait les faire sombrer dans la dépression que de les appâter avec le savoir et les empêcher de s'en servir.

Veneziano ne semblait pas de cet avis, arguant que les femmes devaient avoir les moyens de défendre leur intelligence et de changer le monde. Francis évita donc le sujet miné avec sa jolie proie.

En s'asseyant sur le banc d'une salle de cours, Veneziano lui raconta l'histoire de l'académie fondée par l'abbé Cornaro.

Il semblait vraiment passionné par ce qu'il disait. Francis retint que Galilée avait été présent lors de la fondation et que la première femme diplômée d'Europe en Université avait été Elena Cornaro Piscopia.

Veneziano faisait de grands gestes en parlant, des mimiques et prenait parfois des poses amusantes. Il lui rappelait un peu lui-même quand il était enthousiasmé et fier de l'Histoire de sa nation.

« J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais fait visiter l'Université de Padoue en premier.

- Oh, elle est tellement connue, dit Veneziano en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

- Ce serait dommage de ne pas voir le Palazzo Bo et son jardin botanique.

- Je préférerai t'emmener aux marchés du Palais de la raison, le Palazzo della Ragione, demain matin. Choisis, les Eglises ou le jardin botanique.

- Le jardin.

- Je vais m'arranger avec les patriciens.

- Donc, nous restons deux nuits à Padoue, si je compte bien. »

Francis s'approcha de Veneziano en le disant, envahissant son espace vital délibérément.

« Euh…oui… »

Veneziano le repoussa du plat de la main.

« … Marcello me pose quelques soucis à Venise, lui avoua enfin Veneziano.

- Retient-il Felicia contre son grès ?, s'inquiéta Francis.

- Non, il ne veut pas me laisser rentrer dans la ville. »

Francis s'esclaffa, n'arrivant pas à croire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer par vous-même ?

- Oui, mais je devrai vous montrer mes passages secrets préférés. C'est hors de question. Il me faut un peu de temps pour convaincre cette tête de mule de nous ouvrir les portes.

- Ne fait-il pas ceci pour faire échouer ma rencontre avec Felicia ?

- Non.

- Mais si Felicia est avec lui… Ah, d'accord… Elle essaie de convaincre Marcello de vous laisser venir à Venise.

- En quelque sorte… »

Francis lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Une nation permet de régler ce genre de problèmes internes. Que s'est-il passé avec Marcello ?

- Il n'aime pas être Italien.

- Il proteste comme il peut.

- C'est ça.

- Je suis enchanté par ces vacances à Padoue. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre avec beaucoup de monde. Pourtant, vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre.

- C'est juste la situation actuelle qui est difficile à gérer. Bon, on va à l'hôtel de ville. Je vous ferez à manger et on dormira…

- Ensembles ?

- Dans deux chambres séparées. Je m'enfermerai à double tour.

- Vous avez piètre opinion de moi. Et je vous assure que je ne fais pas de crise de somnambulisme !

- Vous êtes un peu trop insistant sur la chose.

- C'est parce que vous me plaisez. »

Veneziano rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce que Francis trouva craquant. Il avait envie de délivrer cette pauvre martyre de ses dents blanches.

« Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi. Je vais me plaindre pour harcèlement sexuel.

- Monsieur Vargas. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien tenté de déplacé. Je vous drague tout simplement. »

Apparemment, il avait apeuré le Vénitien. D'ailleurs, Veneziano ne voulait-il pas dire Vénitien ?

Veneziano courut dans la lumière du soleil couchant, provenant des fenêtres, se précipitant vers la porte. Son sourire était aussi doré que ses cheveux dans cette luminosité particulière. Magnifique. Francis se demandait comment il pourrait se retenir de lui sauter dessus encore longtemps.

L'Italien évita son contact autant que possible, une fois arrivés à l'hôtel de ville. Il l'avait laissé prendre possession de son appartement et il s'était enfui vers les cuisines.

Seul, Francis ouvrit son valise pour sortir un vêtement de nuit et une serviette. La chambre était propre et rangée, malgré les évènements récents de la guerre. On aurait dit que la vie avait repris son cours après l'invasion française.

Le lit à baldaquin possédait de lourdes tentures rouges brodés d'or et des draps assortis. Francis s'allongea dessus avant de s'imaginer le faire avec un beau brun beaucoup trop séduisant sous son corps.

Il fallait qu'il calme ses ardeurs immédiatement. Sinon, il allait créer un incident diplomatique avant le début du prochain jour.

Francis n'aimait pas tellement d'avoir à se toucher. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour faire craquer ses amants potentiels avant d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Seulement, Veneziano lui plaisait vraiment. Ce n'était pas que physique malheureusement. Il était cultivé, intéressant, gentil, attentionné, agréable, serviable... Une vraie perle. Son seul défaut résidait dans son refus net de coucher avec lui.

Francis se mit plus à l'aise. Il était en érection depuis un bon moment, ce devenait presque douloureux. Pourquoi Veneziano avait-il marché devant lui tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, le laissant admirer son physique avantageux ? Pourquoi ? Ah, oui, il avait voulu échapper au bras qui avait voulu l'enlacer.

Francis soupira de lassitude. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des lustres à cause de son amoureux qui l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. « Je veux changer d'air pendant quelques temps ». ça voulait dire quoi ? « Fais ce que tu veux. » Quoi ? Il s'en étranglait encore.

Penser aux vilenies d'Arthur se révélait efficace pour faire chuter son excitation.

Il avait enfin quelque chose à opposer au sourire joyeux de cet Italien.

En fait, non.

Francis gémit, puis il commença à prendre en main toute sa longueur. Il voulait venir aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que possible. Il s'imaginait faire céder ce splendide Italien, l'embrasser, goûter sa peau, le prendre et lui faire découvrir à quel point se laisser aller pourrait être intéressant. Il arrivait presque à entendre ses gémissements. Il avait eu sa voix en tête toute la journée, alors cela aidait. Son parfum lui parvenait également par bribes de souvenirs récents.

Il caressa le bout de son gland, frissonnant sous la sensation, puis serra légèrement plus fort son pénis dans ses va et viens. Son ventre grondait de plaisir et sa tête était remplie d'images de la journée. La jouissance fade et triste arriva. Il eut le temps de prendre un mouchoir pour effacer toute trace de son moment de faiblesse.

Le rouge aux joues et sa mise en désordre, il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il garde le contrôle de lui-même.

Avec une légère once de gêne et de malaise, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'était séparé d'Arthur qu'il pensait à un autre en se masturbant.

C'était grave.

Une odeur délicieuse de nourriture parvint jusqu'à ses narines.

En plus, Veneziano était bon cuisinier. Cet homme avait tout du mec parfait.

Francis le voulait et il l'aurait. Après, il n'aurait qu'à l'oublier. Il détestait rester sur une frustration.

Il se fit présentable, espérant que l'odeur du plat cuisiné de Veneziano masquerait la sienne après cette activité honteuse.

Veneziano patientait tranquillement dans la cuisine que son plat cuise aux fourneaux. Il avait fait une salade pour l'accompagnement qui attendait patiemment qu'on la mange et il avait coupé du pain dans une corbeille.

Il semblait las et fatigué de la journée.

Francis fit tout son possible pour chasser de son esprit ce qu'il avait fantasmé quelques instants auparavant. C'était dur. Ne pas penser à ce genre de choses.

Veneziano avait l'air un peu endormi et aussi affamé. Un mélange très sexy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à manger ?

- Du poulet, avec des légumes. Il faut compter encore une demi-heure environ.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire à manger toi-même.

- Je suis ton hôte, c'est normal. »

Autant de gentillesse allait le tuer. C'était peut-être ce qui l'attirait chez Veneziano. Les nations, même celles qui se disaient amoureuses, se faisaient coups tordus sur coups tordus. Francis aurait pensé que les provinces italiennes seraient pareilles aux nations, voraces et sournoises.

« Je comprends pourquoi Felicia t'a chargé de me rencontrer.

- Ah, bon ?, s'étonna Veneziano.

- Tu as le même état d'esprit qu'elle. »

Veneziano rit comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

« Mais je suis sérieux.

- Francis, il faudrait que je te dise…

- Oui. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? »

Francis s'était rapproché de Veneziano, plein d'espoirs.

« Tu ne lâches vraiment pas le morceau.

- J'ai un peu de mal quand tu es aussi accueillant.

- Mais je… C'est normal !

- C'est très rare entre représentants.

- Tu me trouves charmant, parce que je suis normal. Oh, j'ai du souci à me faire. Les nations sont-elles si terribles ? »

Francis rit à la boutade, avant de s'apercevoir que la question de Veneziano était sérieuse.

« On a tendance à se tirer dans les pattes. Parfois, il arrive d'être très mal accueilli, même par ses meilleurs amis. Il suffit qu'ils aient passé une mauvaise journée ou qu'ils se soient aperçus d'une entourloupe politique de ta part. »

Francis secoua sa main, pour dire que ce n'étaient pas des moments très agréables à vivre.

« C'est parce qu'on ne se connaît pas bien alors !

- Tu aurais pu me faire la gueule tout du long, parce que j'ai fait la guerre à ton pays et que la politique de mon gouvernement ne te plaît pas.

- Pourquoi s'arrêter sur des choses en dehors de notre volonté ? »

Francis se sentit piqué au vif. Les nations n'aimaient pas en parler, mais elles n'avaient pas souvent le contrôle sur leur pays. Elles ne pouvaient que donner des conseils ou parfois acquiescer en silence. Dans le meilleur des cas, elles servaient d'ambassadrices et rencontraient les autres.

Veneziano semblait assez conscient de sa situation de représentant, mais ne voulait pas envenimer ses relations avec les autres rien que parce qu'il était ce qu'il était. Malheureusement, très peu rejoignait son avis. A commencer par Venise et Padoue, dit-il en riant.

« Et vous allez leur pardonner ? Si j'ai bien compris, elles vous ont fait des affronts.

- Je gère, je gère. A ma façon.

- Vous donnez l'impression d'avoir été mis à la porte de chez l'un et de squatter chez l'autre pendant son absence.

- Ce n'est pas un problème sur le long terme. »

Francis dut s'empêcher d'avoir un fou-rire. Il adorait la façon dont Veneziano prenait la vie et arrivait à relativiser ses problèmes.

« Et pourquoi ?

- J'arrive toujours à mes fins. J'ai dirigé Venise, avant que Marcello ne se pointe. Il ne va pas m'apprendre à jouer au plus malin. »

Francis posa une main sur l'épaule de Veneziano, n'y résistant plus. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui souffler.

« Moi aussi, j'arrive toujours à mes fins. »

Il apprécia le léger frisson qui secoua la ligne des épaules de Veneziano. Calculateur, il retira sa main en une longue caresse.

Veneziano se leva immédiatement, le regardant avec intensité. Ses yeux mordorés avaient le plus beau des éclats dans les projections des flammes de la cuisine. Francis connaissait bien cette tension sexuelle partagée, ce petit moment juste avant que tout dérape. Enfin !

« On ne devrait pas… »

Francis fit un pas qui se voulait hésitant vers lui, jouant avec ses propres lèvres et attirant l'attention de Veneziano sur celles-ci. Il en profita pour lui prendre la main. Il la sentait trembler.

« Je viens de dire que… »

Francis se pencha vers lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, passant son bras libre sur les hanches de Veneziano.

- Non », osa-t-il dire alors qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Francis se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Au pire, il s'arrêterait avant de commettre quoi que ce soit d'irréparable et Veneziano lui pardonnerait.

« J'ai envie de toi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, dit-il en faisant en sorte de rapprocher subtilement le corps de Veneziano du sien. Tout me plaît chez toi, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. »

Francis l'embrassa, ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de Veneziano. La main de l'Italien vint sur sa joue, alors qu'il répondait au baiser. Francis le rapprocha encore plus de lui, comblant toute la distance qu'il pouvait exister auparavant entre eux. Veneziano avait des lèvres sucrées, douces et fermes. Francis réussit à le faire reculer pour le faire asseoir sur la table. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Leurs corps étaient faits pour s'entendre.

A ce moment-là, les jambes écartées autour des siennes, Veneziano sembla prendre conscience de la situation. Il rompit leur baiser passionné et le repoussa encore une fois.

« On ne peut pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

- Veneziano, soupira Francis. Tu me frustres là.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est important.

- Tu as quelqu'un ?

- Non…

- Alors, où est le problème ? Nous sommes libres comme l'air et nous nous plaisons.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple !, dit-il en pliant l'une de ses jambes pour pouvoir le repousser avec.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Tu vas m'étriper !

- Je vais te faire mourir de plaisir, c'est tout ce que tu risques.

- Je suis l'Italie, la petite Felicia que tu as connu. »

Pris au dépourvu, Francis s'esclaffa de rire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Veneziano lui disait une chose pareille.

« Hé, c'est pas drôle comme diversion pour s'esquiver !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Hongrie n'est pas capable de distinguer une fille d'un garçon ! »

Mal à l'aise, Francis le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il s'était fait plusieurs fois la réflexion que Veneziano ressemblait autant physiquement que spirituellement avec Felicia, mais il mettait cela sur le fait de leur parenté supposée. Il n'aurait jamais osé approcher Felicia ainsi ou même lui dire toutes ces choses. Il venait de draguer une nation qu'il connaissait depuis toute petite et qu'il ne voulait pas blesser avec une histoire sans lendemain. Il se sentait mal et il était certain d'être plus pâle que la nappe de la table.

« Donc, je suis un garçon, je m'appelle Feliciano Vargas, dit Veneziano, et je suis l'Italie.

- Et je t'ai montré presque toutes mes cartes.

- J'espère que tu m'en veux. »

Francis se décida à regarder dans les yeux Feliciano. Il lui plaisait toujours autant, il en avait mal au cœur. Il était refroidi, mais il se sentait toujours attiré et il le vivait mal.

« Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce ne devait pas être évident de révéler tes véritables sexe et identité à quelqu'un qui t'a connu en jupes.

- Je pense que tu imagines bien qu'elle est la situation actuelle avec tous mes vassaux. Je me fais traiter de travesti à longueur de journée, soupira Feliciano. Le retour a été rude.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Rassure-toi. Je n'aurais jamais plus de rancunes contre toi que contre Hongrie.

- Je croyais que tu pardonnais tout.

- Ça, ça ne se pardonne pas, en rit Feliciano. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Je n'en peux plus de vivre des moments embarrassants.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! On est deux dans le même cas, présentement. Je te fais mes excuses. Revenons à des rapports plus cordiaux. »

Feliciano le regarda étrangement, avant de râler.

« N'approches aucun de mes représentants de la sorte, sinon je leur montrerai à quel point je suis viril en défendant leur honneur.

- C'est compris. Tu es quelqu'un de jaloux. Je savais que tu avais un défaut !

- Ce n'est même pas une question de jalousie, c'est une question de défendre les miens face à ta perversité !

- Tu ne peux pas avoir les yeux et les oreilles partout.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle et je ne les laisserai pas seul avec toi.

- Bien, message reçu ! Passons à table ! Ce doit être prêt ! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose préparé par toi ! »

Le repas se passa très mal. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Feliciano devait se demander quand il prendrait la lubie à Francis de lui sauter dessus. Quant à Francis, il se noyait dans la culpabilité et il n'arrivait pas à avaler grand-chose. C'était délicieux, mais sa méprise lui tordait l'estomac. Il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter ainsi. Il voulait bien s'entendre avec Italie. Leurs rapports avaient toujours été simples et affectueux. Jamais érotisés. En même temps, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce n'était qu'un enfant. C'était donc normal qu'il n'ait pas eu de vues sur lui. En plus, il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur de cœur. Il n'aurait jamais eu envie en la voyant adulte de faire l'amour avec elle. Enfin, lui. Ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit.

Francis avait le moral à zéro. Il avait tout gâché entre eux, à partir d'un quiproquo.

Ce moment où ils s'étaient embrassés resterait, ce moment où il avait pensé à lui de cette façon en se touchant resterait, ce désir resterait. A jamais.

Il aurait dû écouter sa raison et ne pas céder.

Francis avait encore les yeux dans le vague quand Feliciano lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit se coucher dans sa chambre à lui.

Il avait tout gâché et il s'en voulait terriblement.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : Alors, je vous ferai la visite de Padoue dès que possible. Je vais réviser comme une tarée pendant plus de trois semaines pour un concours. Donc, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire des textes longs malheureusement. Si je mets du temps pour sortir le chapitre 3, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. Je vais être aussi frustrée que vous ;).<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Rongé par la culpabilité, Francis n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il n'avait cessé de penser qu'il avait fantasmé et tenté de séduire l'une des nations pour laquelle il ne se le serait jamais permis.

Francis avait connu Feli sous une apparence d'enfant. La croissance des nations pouvait stagner, tout comme elle pouvait exploser tout à coup et les transformer en adulte. Leur différence d'âge lui avait toujours semblé être un fossé qui n'invitait aucune relation d'ordre sexuel.

En plus, Feli était son partenaire privilégié pour au moins une vingtaine d'années à venir. Francis s'était attiré les foudres de la nation Italie en moins d'une journée. Il ne fallait que personne de leur entourage apprenne son comportement de la veille, sinon il allait entendre ses oreilles siffler pendant des siècles sur son irresponsabilité. Arthur serait, en plus, tenté de faire des commentaires choquants et d'inviter Feliciano à partager leur couche sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Misère !

Il eut du mal à se préparer à descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se balader dans Padoue avec Feliciano et il supposait qu'il en était de même pour l'Italien. Feli devait vraiment être mal à l'aise par rapport à lui.

Allez ! Il était le plus âgé ! C'était à lui de réparer sa gaffe !

Ce bâtard d'Autrichien aurait pu les avertir qu'il s'était trompé et que Feli était un homme !

Roderich et sa fierté ma placée !

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, il sentit l'odeur agréable du pain chaud ainsi que celle plus discrète du parfum de Feliciano.

Le petit déjeuner était prêt à consommer sur la table. Seulement, Francis préfèrerait partager cet instant de convivialité avec son hôte et faire le point avec celui-ci de manière plus posée.

Il se dirigea vers le salon de l'hôtel de ville où il trouva l'Italien en train de lire des documents certainement confidentiels sur un siège aux accoudoirs carmin.

« Bonjour, est-ce que tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?

- Oh ! Bonjour ! Je t'attendais. »

Feliciano rangea à la hâte ce qu'il lisait dans un sac en cuir qu'il s'empressa de prendre avec lui. Il était habillé cette fois-ci d'un costume brun, plus passe-partout, mais qui était taillé sur mesure et le mettait en valeur. Il avait encore son sourire aimable. Feli était beau à en crever.

Troublé, Francis le regarda passer vers la cuisine en essayant de faire taire son attirance physique.

Feliciano plaisanta assez vite en lui disant que l'incident était oublié. Ils n'en parleraient plus. Francis eut l'impression que la voix de Feliciano tremblait d'émotion, mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il aurait aimé que son petit jeu de séduction ait touché Feliciano. Par fierté déplacée.

« Je m'en veux, lui avoua-t-il.

- On peut passer à autre chose, rétorqua Feliciano. J'ai lu le rapport concernant la réorganisation de l'Italie. Je pense que tu aies venu pour m'en parler et m'aider à tout mettre en place.

- Effectivement. »

Rien d'autre n'avait été prévu au départ et certainement pas de passer du bon temps avec Italie.

« Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non, bouda Francis. Alors, quel est le programme ?

- Déjà, si tu touchais à ce délicieux petit déjeuner que j'ai préparé avec amour, ce serait déjà une avancée notable dans la matinée. »

Francis faillit s'étrangler au mot « amour ». Feliciano n'avait vraiment aucune gêne pour parler de ce genre de choses après ce qu'il avait failli se passer entre eux.

« Pas cette sorte d'amour, je veux dire ! Enfin, on s'apprécie ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Bien sûr, Feli chéri. »

Feliciano rougit énormément. Ce petit surnom n'avait plus vraiment la même signification, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avec plus ou moins de passion. Francis chercha des yeux le premier sujet à mettre sur la table pour faire disparaître cette gêne.

« Tu veux une tranche de pain ?, s'empressa de dire Francis.

- Si. »

Il lui mit dans l'assiette et il se sentit bien bête de ne pas avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, soupira Francis.

- Je sais. »

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans une ambiance tendue. Ils n'osaient pas prendre la parole et ils ne faisaient que se jeter des coups d'œil expectatifs.

« Est-ce que tu voudras tout de même continuer la visite de Padoue ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour le loisir. Je pense que mon Empereur voudra me rappeler vers lui aussi tôt que possible. »

Et lui aussi le souhaitait dès que possible pour s'éloigner de la tentation que représentait cet Italien trop mignon pour son propre bien.

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai dû mal à m'imposer pour l'instant. J'ai tout de même des régions prêtes à me suivre. Je n'ai pour l'instant été que le représentant de la Vénitie.

- Tu es quand même l'Italie. Il faut que tu t'imposes.

- Le mieux serait de te faire entrer à Venise en douce de Marcello.

- Et tu montreras ainsi qui est le maître à bord.

- Tout à fait. Il m'a assez provoqué. Venise, c'est aussi ma ville. J'essaie de mettre en place tout ceci depuis un moment. Ta coopération m'aiderait grandement.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A t'introduire dans la ville par un chemin détourné. Seulement, me fais-tu assez confiance pour le faire les yeux bandés ? »

Francis se verrait bien dans une autre sorte de situation en étant ainsi privé de la vue. Feliciano était-il aussi innocent pour proposer ceci sans arrière-pensées ?

« Bien sûr. Si ça peut t'aider, tout en te permettant de garder tes précieux secrets.

- Bien ! Alors, on peut passer au marché pour avoir de quoi manger sur la route et partir, si tu es aussi pressé ! Vee ! »

Francis suivit l'enthousiasme de Feliciano. Il avait à peine remballé sa valise pour la porter jusqu'en bas que Feliciano l'attendait devant la calèche. Le brun l'aida à la mettre sur le toit, puis il lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers le marché actuel de Padoue. Francis comprit que la place du marché principal se situait sur une île et se trouvait en rénovation. D'ailleurs, si la France pouvait aider financièrement le projet, ce redonnerait un nouvel essor à la ville. C'était l'un des marchés les plus prisés du coin, avant que les travaux deviennent indispensables.

Feliciano parla avec tout le monde. Il n'arrêtait pas. Et pourtant, il était rudement efficace pour réunir toutes les vivres nécessaires à leur voyage.

En moins d'une demi-heure, ils avaient fait le tour des marchands les plus intéressants et étaient revenus à leur équipage avec un panier chargé à rebords.

Francis ne pensait pas que rester avec Feliciano dans un espace aussi confiné que l'habitacle de la calèche serait aussi gênant. Ils évitaient de se toucher, ce qui n'était vraiment pas évident dans un lieu aussi étroit. Ils ne parlaient pas, même s'ils en mourraient d'envie. Francis aurait bien aimé se jeter sur ses lèvres à peine apprivoisées. Il faisait tout pour éteindre dans ses yeux une lueur prédatrice qui aurait fait fuir même le plus inconscient des hommes.

C'était Feli. Il ne cessait de se le répéter.

Il passa donc le voyage à regarder par la fenêtre pour plus de sûreté.

Leur équipage les emmena près d'un lieu d'embarquement en fin d'après-midi. Les embruns marins fouettaient l'air de leurs saveurs salées. Le soleil se couchait sur les terres, conférant à la mer de beaux reflets orangés et rosés.

« Est-ce bien prudent de partir de nuit pour Venise ?

- C'est plus discret, lui sourit Feliciano. De toute façon, tu seras dans le noir complet. »

Feliciano lui prit délicatement la main, comme l'aurait fait une femme, pour le conduire jusqu'à la barque. Francis se glissa à l'intérieur et il s'assit, tremblant d'expectative. La douceur du tissu qui recouvrit ses yeux était aussi intense que celle des doigts glissant sur sa peau.

Francis serra les dents, encore plus attentif au moindre mouvement de Feliciano et aux bruits alentours.

Bientôt, ce ne fut plus que clapotement de l'eau, légers bruissements, chants nocturnes des environs et murmures du vent.

Francis sentait bien qu'ils avançaient à allure réduite.

Feliciano ne faisait quasiment pas de bruit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tende l'oreille pour qu'il entende le froissement des vêtements provoqué par ses gestes.

Etrangement, Francis se sentait soulagé de ne plus voir à quel point Feliciano lui paraissait séduisant. Il restait tout de même une tension assez sourde entre eux qui pourrait être assimilée à toute cette aventure. Pénétrer dans la célèbre cité de Venise par le lagon en période nocturne avait tout d'inoubliable, même en étant privé du sens de la vue.

France avait confiance en Italie. Il aurait pu se méfier d'un Feliciano adulte qui l'aurait emmené dans un traquenard pour obtenir par la force certains avantages. Seulement, il s'agissait de cette personne si aimable, si gentille et si adorable dans ses souvenirs. Ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent n'était qu'un malentendu regrettable. Francis n'avait pas peur de Feliciano. Il n'était pas assez sur ses gardes avec lui. Il devrait.

Les mains de Francis se serrèrent sur son pantalon.

A présent, il le serait. Rien à voir avec des soupçons légitimes entre nations. Francis désirait simplement qu'il n'y ait plus aucun dérapage entre eux.

Arthur ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté. Il s'agissait encore d'une sorte de « vacances » dans leur couple. Ils s'aimaient encore, mais ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs corps. Il ne restait que la fidélité du cœur. Francis secoua la tête, chassant une drôle d'idée sur l'affection qu'il portait à Feliciano.

Le fait qu'Arthur eût encore été blessant lors de leur dernière entrevue n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il avait eu juste ce regard fuyant. Francis détestait quand Arthur se comportait ainsi. Quand Arthur détournait les yeux, il cachait un secret ou il mentait. Les deux possibilités dérangeaient vraiment la nation française.

Arthur était bien loin, navigant dans les mers d'Asie.

Bien que la présence d'Arthur en Europe serait néfaste à la France, Francis souhaitait de toute son âme que son compagnon revienne vite de son voyage.

Ce n'était pas qu'il lui manquait vraiment. Francis pouvait survivre facilement sans Arthur pendant plusieurs années. Il avait juste besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés. En ce moment même.

Surpris, Francis entendit des clapotis plus rapprochés et plus rapides. Le bois de la barque fut comme râpée contre un mur.

« On y est… pas de bruit », souffla Feliciano, près de son oreille.

La main de Feliciano atterrit dans la sienne. L'Italien ne lui enleva pas son bandeau, l'aida à rejoindre la terre ferme puis le guida dans la cité.

« Feli… tu pourrais…

- Pas encore », murmura-t-il.

La main fine dans la sienne lui semblait chaude et assurée. Feliciano arrivait à lui indiquer les marches en tirant sur sa manche. Se faire guider ainsi par une nation était assez étrange. Francis se retrouvait généralement dans ce genre de situation quand il était fait prisonnier et pas quand il était invité d'honneur.

Francis entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il sentit que Feliciano le tirait à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers, jusqu'à ce que Feliciano lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

Des bruits de pas étouffés résonnèrent pendant quelques instants. Francis retint son souffle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Francis sentit Feliciano se porter en avant. Il eut l'impression d'être touché par un courant d'air. Une porte d'ouverte.

« C'est bon », murmura Feliciano.

Feliciano le pressa cette fois pour parcourir une centaine de mètres, avant d'atterrir dans une nouvelle pièce.

« Je te retire le bandeau. »

Francis cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible lumière des lieux. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre encore plus luxueuse que celle de l'ambassade de Padoue.

« Heureusement, la chambre des invités est toujours prête.

- Ne serait-il pas avisé de prévenir Marcello ?

- Oh ! Il doit dormir… Je ne vais pas le réveiller et le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il ne pourra pas se recoucher. Je vais aller prévenir les domestiques que nous sommes là. »

Le Français ne partageait pas vraiment le raisonnement optimiste de Feliciano.

« Je préférerai dormir avec une arme, s'il n'est pas au courant.

- Tu blesses mon sens de l'hospitalité, râla Feliciano en faisant une moue adorable. Tu peux t'enfermer à clef si tu as peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Je pense qu'il y a des convenances…

- … même quand on entre par effraction. J'ai compris, Francis. »

Feliciano trotta jusqu'à la porte, avant de hurler :

« C'est Feli ! Je suis revenu à la maison ! Passez tous une bonne nuit ! J'ai invité France ! »

Francis rit des façons familières de Feliciano. Il se prenait comme le propriétaire des lieux, en présence du représentant de la ville en ces murs. Francis se demanda si Marcello aurait le culot de les foutre dehors.

Aussitôt, un garde se présenta. Il dévisagea Feliciano avec appréhension, mais il dût deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples humains.

« Bonsoir ! Je suis votre nation, l'Italie, Feliciano Vargas. Je prends mes quartiers ici, ainsi que France, dit-il en désignant Francis. C'est un ordre du gouvernement.

- Bienvenue à Venise. Je vais réveiller maître Marcello.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de le déranger. Nous nous présenterons à lui demain matin, précisa Feliciano utilisant toute son influence de nation.

- Vous n'étiez pas attendu.

- Il y a toujours une chambre et un coin de feu pour une nation en sa patrie. Vee !

- Bien sûr. Seulement, c'est la seule chambre de disponible. Il y a plusieurs délégations au Palais.

- Quelles délégations ? Répondez-moi !

- Des provinces alentours. Les dirigeants des villes, les représentants des villes et des contrées de la Vénitie.

- L'Autriche ?

- Non, pas l'Autriche…

- Bien… Ce n'est donc pas une traîtrise.

- En aucun cas, signore Vargas !

- J'espère bien. Ne dîtes pas un mot de tout ceci. »

Le garde s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

« Heureusement, on n'a pas réveillé Marcello, le taquina Feliciano.

- Tu avais raison, dût lui concéder Francis qui s'inquiétait de la situation délicate de l'Italie.

- Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir pour demain matin. Je vais revoir tous mes représentants.

- C'est l'occasion pour les mettre au pas.

- Je crois qu'on est arrivé au bon moment. »

Feliciano commença à enlever sa veste en baillant, tandis que Francis n'osait pas se dévêtir.

« ça ne te dérange pas qu'on dorme ensemble ?, demanda Francis pour être sûr.

- Non… »

Feliciano se mit alors à rougir, en pensant certainement à ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux.

« … Je veux dire… Tu ne vas rien tenter ?

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour te mettre le grappin dessus, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je dors nu », lui signifia Feliciano, avant d'enlever tous ses vêtements.

Francis détourna le regard pour se préparer à dormir. La peau découverte de Feliciano était assez tentatrice. Francis se mit sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux quand Feliciano le rejoint. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur se propager dans les draps.

Arthur avait été un idiot de lui laisser sa liberté maintenant.

Seulement, aurait-il été tout de même attiré par Feli ?

Il préférait ne pas avoir la réponse.

Francis se mit le plus au bord du lit possible. Il pria pour ne pas faire de rêve érotique concernant son voisin de litée, avant de chercher à s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Alors, je suis de nouveau en révision. Oui, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, mais très bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je vais encore prendre du retard. Mais promis, je le rattraperai. Et dans mes lectures aussi... Et de toute façon, il y aura une fanfiction pour le mois de Décembre qui devrait vous réjouir. J'expliquerai dans la présentation de celle-ci.  
><strong>

**Il va y avoir pas mal d'OCS dans ce chapitre qui seront présentés. Il faut savoir qu'ils font tous partie de la région actuelle de la Vénétie (le territoire de base de Feliciano). Pour l'instant, leur rôle de représentation se cantonne aux villes. Vous devez vous douter que ces OCS voient des opportunités alléchantes s'ouvrir à eux pour tirer le bon côté de la couverture.**

**Donc, c'est parti pour l'organisation du bordel entre des villes indépendantes, sans sentiment national d'appartenance, qui faisaient tout pour s'entretuer… Bref, l'Italie sanglante avant la conquête de l'Indépendance…**

**J'essaie encore de comprendre cette période de l'Italie. Il y a sûrement un tas d'erreurs historiques de partout. Voilà, je me concentre sur le scénario. Je me rappelle pourquoi j'écris principalement sur la France et l'Angleterre. Parce que je connais.  
><strong>

**Liste des OCS (certains sont assemblés par province italienne) :**

**Venise : Marcello (homme). Il est accompagné de la ville San Dona di Piave : Donato (homme).**

**Padoue : Tamara (je sais que j'ai fait une erreur quelque part qui aurait pu laisser penser que c'était un homme… C'est une femme).**

**Belluno : Clemente (homme)**

**Trévise : Grazia (femme)**

**Vérone : Illario (homme)**

**Vicence : Luca (homme). Il est accompagné de la ville Bassano del Grappa : Giovanni (homme).**

**Rovigo : Morgana (femme)**

**Il y a également une ville supplémentaire qui traîne dans les couloirs du palais.**

**Si vous connaissez la géographie de la Vénétie, les sept provinces sont donc représentées par leurs chefs-lieux. J'ai rajouté deux villes qui ont leur importance.**

**Si jamais vous vous êtes perdus en route avec les villes, vous pouvez revenir à ce lexique. J'utilise plus leurs prénoms que leurs villes. Je suis obligée d'en passer par là, parce que, mine de rien, Feliciano et Francis ont du travail sur la planche.**

Peine perdue. Avoir un bel apollon de nation à portée de câlin dans son lit ne l'empêcha pas de fantasmer !

Dans l'obscurité de ses songes, Francis caressait une peau blanche et se pressait contre celle-ci, embrassant tout ce qui passait sous sa bouche. Il passa ses lèvres sur le creux d'une taille, le long d'un membre, sur un ventre, dans un cou. De la peau et encore de la peau. Ses mains coururent dans le dos de son fantasme, alors qu'un plaisir basé sur de l'imaginaire le traversait. Il se réfugia contre lui, ayant une impression de rapport sexuel. Le corps avec lequel il fusionnait lui semblait étranger. Mais n'était-ce pas le lot de ce genre de rêve ? Il sentit son partenaire imaginaire se tendre sous lui. Francis captura enfin ses lèvres. Pris d'une sorte de grand frisson, il leva les yeux et il vit le visage souriant et aimant de Feliciano.

Ceci suffit à le sortir du sommeil.

Feliciano lui dit bonjour, comme si le sexe de Francis en érection contre sa cuisse n'existait pas.

Chaque nation a un côté flippant.

Prenons ce fumier d'Angleterre comme exemple. Arthur laisse échapper ce fameux petit sourire en coin, témoin de son extase suprême d'enfoiré international, qui veut dire : « la toute-puissance de mon génie stratégique va s'abattre sur toi, tu n'as rien vu venir et c'est trop tard ! » Elargissement du sourire. Et certainement rire machiavélique intérieur. Généralement, ça fait très mal.

Quant à Feliciano… L'Italien noyait le poisson dans l'eau avec une efficacité du tonnerre. Un malaise, une situation explosive, Feliciano sortait sa bonne humeur et sa candeur pour désamorcer le tout. Certains confondraient volontiers son attitude avec de l'innocence. Francis ne pouvait décemment pas dire que c'en était… Parce que, de près, les yeux de Feliciano avaient crié de vérité pour lui quand il avait dit que son problème ce matin-là était physiologique. Comme Lovino, Feliciano pouvait vous fusiller du regard, espèce de sale pervers qui n'a pas que les mains de baladeuses, mais il arrivait à étirer ses lèvres et à vous éblouir de gentillesse juste après.

Heureusement, l'Italien n'avait pas accès à ses pensées déplacées.

Tout aussi flippant, Feliciano débarqua dans la salle à manger du palais en criant de bonheur :

« Vous êtes tous là, mes petits chéris ! »

Les villes de Vénétie, qui rappelons-le sont au minimum en réunion illégale au pire en rébellion contre Feliciano, sursautèrent en cœur. Certaines s'étouffèrent avec ce qu'elle mangeait et buvait d'autres se figèrent de peur. De stupeur, Marcello avait apparemment une crampe sévère à la mâchoire.

« Bonjour à tous ! Si je m'attendais à ce genre de surprise à mon retour ! Je vous adore ! »

Marcello réagit en se tapant le front de la main, alors que Feliciano faisait le tour de ses villes, n'hésitant pas leur faire des bisous sur les joues, à prendre de leurs nouvelles et à se réjouir de les voir.

Feliciano devait tenir ça de Rome, tout compte fait !

Enfant protégé de la cruauté du monde extérieur, Francis n'avait jamais vu que le gagatisme de son père pour ses merveilles du monde dans sa façon de se comporter. Ce devait être extrêmement stressant de voir votre nation débarquer avec un sourire faux, prêt à vous serrer dans les bras ou à vous briser la nuque. Au choix. Feliciano avait l'air d'avoir compris le principe.

Francis ne savait pas encore de quoi était capable Feliciano en tant que nation adulte. Tout comme ses villes ! Elles ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des siècles.

« Tamara, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… », dit Feliciano en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Padoue.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il parut évident que la brune ne se remettait toujours pas de l'émotion. Elle semblait assez pâle et nerveuse.

« Heu… Je… Ce n'est rien, Feli...

- Dis-moi, l'interpella un jeune homme, avec des lunettes, que Francis identifierait plus tard comme Clemente, le représentant de la ville de Belluno. Tu devrais porter des jupes et les cheveux longs, Felicia. C'est inconvenant.

- Quand je t'avais dit que notre « nation » avait été travestie par ton « cher » Autrichien, je ne mentais pas, soupira Marcello.

- Je suis un homme », précisa Feliciano.

Grazia, représentante de Trévise, s'étouffa à nouveau, en regardant étrangement Feliciano. Clemente remonta ses lunettes avec suspicion et secoua sa chevelure noire. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de déterminer si on se foutait de sa gueule, foutre dieu. Il avait des expressions proches de Roderich, certainement parce qu'il avait un lien de parenté quelconque avec lui.

« Il peut se déshabiller pour le prouver !, plaisanta Marcello avec une grande joie.

- Je ne vais pas me mettre à poil pour satisfaire votre curiosité », se plaint Feliciano.

Francis se demanda comment serait interprété qu'il assure que Feliciano était bien un homme. Au vu de sa réputation, il ne valait mieux pas.

« Et nous avons un invité de marque, dit Feliciano en présentant Francis. Ne me foutez pas la honte ! »

Ses villes les plus impressionnables eurent peur à cause de l'intonation qu'avais pris Feliciano.

« Padoue, dans mon bureau !

- Mais c'est mon bureau !, rétorqua immédiatement Marcello, défendant son territoire de Venise jusqu'au moindre de ses stylos personnels.

- Je prendrais celui d'à côté. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire déménager toutes tes affaires.

- Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! », s'énerva Marcello.

Tamara agrippa son verre avec une telle force que ses jointures blanchirent.

Francis préférait ne pas s'impliquer dans les affaires de Feliciano. Il devait gérer un affront à son autorité et il prenait pour cible la plus faible de ses villes en premier. Francis avait bien compris que Feliciano et Marcello étaient dans une sorte de compétition assez intense sur le territoire de Venise. Feliciano avait vécu pendant longtemps dans cette cité et avait pris des décisions pour celle-ci avant d'être mis sous tutelle de Roderich. Marcello avait tout géré en son absence et ne supportait pas son retour.

« Vous ne voyez pas que vous la mettez mal à l'aise !, réagit un adolescent aux cheveux blonds, la ville de San Dona di Piave.

- Donato, on t'a déjà dit que ta mièvrerie…

- Je ne suis pas mièvre ! Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant, mais je suis sûrement le plus sensé d'entre vous dans ma politique extérieure !

- Dis celui qui n'a pas grandi depuis l'époque romaine, se moqua de lui Grazia.

- J'en ai marre qu'on me fasse des réflexions sur mon sentimentalisme, commença Donato. Et je…

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Donato, intervint Marcello.

- Parce qu'il est sous ta protection…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

- Ça suffit !, intervint Feliciano. Tamara. On peut déjeuner ensemble. Prends ce qui te fait plaisir et allons discuter. »

La ville de Padoue regarda intensément Feliciano. Francis se douta alors qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette ville. Etant une nation, il pouvait deviner quand l'un de ses propres représentants avait des soucis. Il était clair que Feliciano avait levé un problème personnel. De plus, ils avaient passé un certain temps dans la ville géographiquement parlant. Feliciano avait dû ressentir le malaise de Tamara.

« Euh… J'aimerais… »

Apparemment, elle n'avait encore touché à rien. Pourtant, les mets semblaient plutôt appétissants.

« … du fromage blanc avec du miel…

- Marcello, ta femme est vraiment une chieuse, intervint Illario, la ville de Vérone.

- Je ne suis pas sa femme, je ne suis pas une chieuse et adresse-moi directement tes insultes !

- Elle ne peut pas choisir un met sur la table. Il n'y a pas le choix qui manque pourtant, répondit Illario, ignorant totalement Tamara.

- Je suis installée à la même table que toi, Illario !

- Tu pourrais avoir plus de considérations pour les femmes !, intervint Grazia.

- On va y aller, dit Feliciano en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Tamara.

- Je vais te chercher ce que tu veux », dit Marcello en se levant de table.

Francis mettrait sa main au feu que c'était de l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de Tamara. Ayant déjà eu à traiter avec Venise, Francis pouvait dire que Marcello n'avait pas un caractère particulièrement désagréable en temps normal. Il avait été indépendant pendant des siècles et il ne supportait pas de se retrouver sous le commandement de Feliciano tout à coup.

Abandonné par Feliciano, Francis s'assit à la seule place disponible, celle que Tamara avait quittée.

« Alors, êtes-vous venu assoir votre impérialisme ?, l'interrogea immédiatement Clemente.

- Exactement », répondit Francis joueur.

Il lui fallait plus écouter ce que diraient les villes en sa présence que leur donner des informations. Il savait par réflexion personnelle que les représentants régionaux pouvaient révéler des facettes cachées de leur nation. C'était assez subtil. Francis n'en avait été vraiment conscient qu'en analysant son comportement et celui de ses propres représentants. Il avait un petit quelque chose de chacun. Francis avait en face de lui les représentants de l'Italie les plus proches de Feliciano. C'était une belle occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Feliciano de manière indirecte et de connaître les motivations personnelles de ses villes.

Ces villes, Francis avait l'intention de les transformer en région. Elles seraient plus gagnantes que perdantes dans cette réorganisation en termes de pouvoirs et d'influence.

« Feliciano est-il trop faible pour nous mettre au pas ?, le titilla Marcello. Il fallait que tu viennes à la rescousse. »

Francis n'était pas opposé à ce que Marcello le tutoie. Ils le faisaient déjà. Evidemment, une ville comme Venise avait eu une importance politique aussi imposante qu'une nation.

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne m'en mêlerais pas directement. Nous avons des sujets de discussions bien plus importants que vos guerres intestines.

- Si vous voulez créer un Etat Italien, il va bien falloir nous unir de manière durable, commenta Donato. Ce que je souhaite… Et ce n'est pas de la mièvrerie ! »

Francis n'avait jamais eu affaire à cette ville, parce qu'elle n'était certainement pas d'une importance internationale. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait à la classer d'instinct que comme centre de négoces. Pourtant, Marcello avait tenu à ce que cet enfant soit présent lors de cette réunion secrète.

« C'est de l'esprit pratique, rétorqua Francis. Il vaut mieux être en bons termes entre représentants d'une même nation.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

- Donato, tu offres des dindes à ta jumelle pour garder ton nom de ville. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être en paix avec sa voisine !, soupira Grazia.

- Ce sont des chapons ! C'est un gage d'amitié et une belle histoire ! Une tradition ancestrale !

- Si on pouvait acheter la paix avec des poulets, ça se saurait !

- Ce sont des chapons !

- On peut faire déguerpir des anglais avec un porcinet, affirma Francis. Je ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de la nourriture. »

Marcello ricana, parce qu'il connaissait l'histoire du siège Carcassonne.

« Cet anglais a peur de la bonne bouffe », l'encouragea-t-il.

Francis se mit donc à raconter comment un siège anglais avait été levé en sacrifiant la nourriture restante par-dessus les murailles. Il digressa en disant que le vin lui avait octroyé la victoire de la guerre de cent ans. Il sentait qu'il devait renforcer la politique pacifique de Donato. Il démontrait pour l'instant qu'il possédait une certaine intelligence.

Francis se demandait si la ville de Venise représentait vraiment le cœur de Feliciano, parce que ce serait trop évident. Feliciano et Marcello étaient des personnes plutôt proches, jusqu'à cette lutte de pouvoir. Ce pouvait donc être cette petite ville de San Dona di Piave, sous la protection de Venise, en définitive. On ne dévoilait jamais vraiment ses régions vitales. Francis disait que son coeur était Paris sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'était faux. Les capitales ne représentaient généralement qu'une région vitale : la tête ou plus vulgairement le cerveau. Il y avait bien évidemment des exceptions, particulièrement dans les micro-états. Son mensonge pouvait être plausible. Sa capitale officielle ne craignait rien contrairement à sa ville de base. Son représentant savait se battre et se défendre, mais tout de même il n'était pas aussi fort qu'une capitale ou une grande ville.

Si Francis confiait autant de missions à Picardie en son absence, c'était parce qu'il avait toute sa confiance. Angleterre l'avait remarqué et se renseignait sur tous les coins paumés de la Picardie. Le salop perspicace ! Francis ne savait pas si c'était pour le poignarder en plein cœur ou pour le protéger. Il était toujours utile de connaître le centre vital d'une nation. Francis localisait pour l'instant celui d'Arthur dans le comté de Norfolk, même s'il n'écartait pas que ce mégalo au cœur cérébral puisse avoir sa capitale comme faiblesse*.(*capitale vient étymologiquement du mot latin caput, capitis : la tête que l'on retrouve dans le mot capitaine et dans les verbes décapiter et capituler, donc personnellement, je ne considère pas une capitale comme le cœur d'une nation, mais plus comme sa tête.)

Francis préférait toujours avoir une petite idée sur la question. Même en restant dans le vague, on pouvait alors facilement menacer une nation. Marcello aurais-tu invité ce pauvre petit bout de chou pour faire pression sur Feliciano ? Vieux requin.

Un serviteur frappa à la porte pour se faire entendre.

« Le Royaume d'Italie a besoin de vêtements de femme.

- Pour quoi faire ?, s'étrangla presque Marcello.

- Il veut déshabiller ta femme, proposa Illario, avant de rougir énormément pour son audace.

- Vu ses tendances, il pourrait plutôt se travestir. C'est non !

- Je me demande si je peux encore lui adresser la parole, marmonna Illario.

- Il m'a demandé d'insister, dit le serviteur.

- Demandez à la gouvernante ! Bon sang ! »

Francis connaissait assez Feliciano pour savoir que les vêtements ne lui étaient pas destinés. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans ce foutu bureau. Ça lui plaisait autant que Marcello que l'un des deux Italiens en réunion se retrouve nu(e).

« Monsieur France, l'interpella Clemente, ce qui étouffa sa jalousie déplacée. Nous sommes en guerre d'influence depuis des siècles. Je ne pense pas que le pardon soit possible. Les pillages ont toujours été monnaie courante entre nous. Je peux vous affirmer que j'ai encore des rancunes tenaces envers un bon nombre de mes camarades ici présents.

- Je ne vous dis pas de tout vous pardonner. Voyez-le comme une sorte de coopération bénéfique. Vous êtes des marchands. Vous en comprenez aisément les bénéfices. Vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble. Je pense qu'une union de vos forces face aux autres puissances internationales vous soit bénéfique. Vous connaissant, vous n'avez aucune envie de vous retrouver à nouveau sous le joug d'Autriche.

- Ou du Pape », râla Marcello.

Il n'y avait aucun doute de ce que pensait la chrétienté des frasques de Venise et inversement. Il fallait concéder à Marcello qu'il avait eu le culot de résister militairement et économiquement à Rome pendant des siècles. Seulement, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de ses camarades du coin…

« Rome », crachèrent les autres représentants.

Ennemi commun identifié. Bonne nouvelle. Enfin, pas vraiment. Francis aurait préféré que ce soit l'Autriche. Rome faisait actuellement partie de l'empire Français. Il ne céderait pas cette ville au Royaume d'Italie, parce que la Papauté en profiterait pour la dominer à nouveau. Seule Rome libérée était digne de Paris. Francis n'osait pas mettre en avant les tributs exigés par l'Eglise sous la menace à toutes ses villes. Il ne connaissait pas les limites exactes de leur dévotion. Allez, il se jetait à l'eau.

« Enfin, Rome n'est plus à la Papauté », sourit-il avec un air vainqueur.

Yeux de bovins ! Restait-il quelques traces d'influence religieuse ? Ou venait-il de leur rappeler trop abruptement son appropriation des biens de l'Eglise ?

« Francis, tu es dans une dynamique de conquête. Pas nous…

- Géographiquement parlant, vous n'êtes pas encore au complet, tenta Francis.

- Ne met pas dans la tête de Feliciano qu'il lui faut toute la botte, le prévint Marcello.

- Je n'essaierai même pas. Il sentira naturellement qu'il aura besoin de sa capitale.

- Je suis sa capitale ! », s'énerva Marcello.

Oups. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas tenir sa langue ? Francis pouvait sentir que Rome serait la capitale de l'Italie. C'était viscéral.

« Pour l'instant. »

Il n'allait pas non plus dire que ce serait provisoirement Milan, une ville d'une autre région. Il allait laisser Feliciano l'annoncer tout seul comme un grand.

Au moins, Venise ne perdait pas le Nord. Marcello avait toujours autant d'ambitions internationales. Francis ne doutait que la ville trouverait toujours un moyen ou un autre pour garder son influence. Il lui semblait être la ville la plus dangereuse pour l'autorité de Feliciano.

« Comment ça pour l'instant ? Je n'accepterai jamais Rome. Cette femme peu scrupuleuse, cette louve vorace, ne peut avoir l'ascendant sur moi…, commença Illario.

- Ça te ferait bien les pieds. », se moqua de lui Grazia.

Vérone avait l'air de vouloir tirer son épingle du jeu. Ecoutons attentivement.

« …Je préférerai que ce soit Marcello. Et ce serait plus logique. »

En fait, non. Illario, deuxième ville de la région, est juste très machiste. Est-ce que Feliciano avait un tel côté ? Francis ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Ce ne serait pas logique de choisir Venise comme capitale, malgré ses grandes qualités, ce serait une erreur stratégique. Venise était beaucoup trop proche géographiquement de l'Autriche. Marcello dût sentir sa désapprobation.

« Francis. Tu pourrais nous dire qui est l'heureux élu.

- Pas une femme, par pitié ! »

Francis rit, avant de répondre.

« Je ne mêle pas de votre politique interne.

- C'est tout de même un Français qu'on se coltine à la tête de notre Royaume !

- Dîtes-vous que c'est temporaire. »

Maintenant, c'était lui l'ennemi commun. D'une certaine manière, il le souhaitait quelque part. La conquête de l'Italie le renforçait en tant qu'Empire, mais surtout elle empêchait les Autrichiens de venir l'attaquer par le Sud des Alpes. Stabiliser la situation de l'Italie, en faire une nation alliée durable, lui semblait très important pour l'avenir. Francis ne voulait en aucun cas paraître hostile. Il devait rester bienveillant. Feliciano devait avoir son pays unifié et lui en être redevable.

« Je n'aime pas ce qu'on qualifie de temporaire. »

Francis se tourna vers l'un des représentants qui n'avait pas encore donné son avis de toute la discussion. Il parlait avec ses plus proches voisins de tablée, mais il restait encore quelques personnes silencieuses soi-disant plus intéressées par leur repas que par la politique de la France. L'homme avait des yeux clairs perçants et une barbe brune bien entretenue.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Giovanni, la ville de Bassano del Grappa. On ne va pas accepter ta putain de famille royale imposée par ton Empereur mégalomane et gentiment se la fermer…

- Excuse-le, Francis. Giovanni n'était pas initialement invité à cette réunion, précisa Marcello.

- Comment vous êtes-vous invité ? »

Giovanni mit la main sur l'épaule de son voisin qui tressauta. Le blond avait l'air d'être assez embarrassé.

« Vicence ferait n'importe quoi pour moi.

- Désolé », dit la ville de Vicence dont le prénom était Luca

La main de Giovanni se fit plus caressante sur l'épaule de son chef-lieu. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils étaient amants au vu de leur comportement.

« Marcello, tu peux dire aux homosexuels de se tenir correctement à table », explosa Illario quand ils s'embrassèrent.

Marcello soupira bruyamment.

« Va te faire enculer Illario, proposa Giovanni, après avoir fini de rouler son patin à Luca.

- Marcello !

- Putain, Illario ! Dis-le-lui toi-même d'aller se faire voir !

- Marcello, gronda dangereusement Giovanni. Ce n'était peut-être pas la pensée d'Illario.

- Je maintiens et je le pense : Va te faire voir ! Et Illario, exprime-toi, tout seul, putain !

- Le prochain qui ouvre sa putain de gueule, je le flingue !, hurla une demoiselle que Francis pensait charmante jusque-là, qui s'appelait Morgana et représentait Rovigo. Je veux déjeuner en paix ! »

Etrangement, elle obtint le silence. Ce devait être une menace qu'elle avait déjà mise à exécution par le passé. Ce qui fit le plus frémir Francis, ce fut que Donato, ce supposé pacifiste, avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier cette intervention musclée. Notifions, la paix s'obtint par tous les moyens possibles et efficaces pour ce représentant.

Le couple homosexuel recommença ses papouilles, contrariant visiblement Illario.

« Je n'ai aucune espèce d'interaction avec ces deux-là. »

Et il leur jeta un gâteau en pleine face, surprenant tout le monde.

« Illario !, s'exclama Luca. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Il fit comme s'ils ne les entendaient pas l'injurier.

« Vérone, tu vas arrêter de te comporter de cette façon !, finit par dire Marcello. On n'est pas obligé de subir ta mauvaise humeur ! »

Marcello se prit un coup de canne de son voisin de tablée qui n'était autre que ce cher Vérone.

« Je vais me le faire, hurla Giovanni.

- Moi aussi », dit Morgana en chargeant son fusil.

Francis n'avait pas envie de revoir ses régions de sitôt. Elles n'étaient pas forcément plus sages que celles-ci. Donato se cacha sous la table, alors qu'Illario s'en allait en criant : « Ne me touchez pas avec vos sales pates ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambiance fut plus tranquille.

« Quel est son problème ?, demanda Francis.

- Inconnu. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je dirais même que c'était quelqu'un de très tolérant et ouvert autrefois, l'informa Marcello. Tout le contraire. Si Feliciano est vraiment notre nation, il découvrira ce qui cloche et arrangera la situation.

- Tu es au courant, Marcello, rétorqua Francis conscient des enjeux d'un tel test.

- Je suis Venise, mais pas seulement Venise. Je suis le chef de la Vénétie. On ne peut pas être deux sur le coup.

- Effectivement, Feliciano représente bien plus que toi, dit Francis avec un ton légèrement menaçant. Il n'y a pas lieu d'être en compétition. »

Marcello tira une tronche mémorable. Il pouvait tester Feliciano autant qu'il le voulait. Francis savait que c'était Feliciano le représentant de l'Italie.

Dans cette ambiance tendue, Feliciano revint, tout joyeux. Sa présence eut l'effet d'un rayon de soleil. On aurait dit qu'il dégageait une force d'apaisement assez extraordinaire.

« Marcello, Tamara t'attend dans mon bureau ! Mais tu peux la voir dans ton bureau perso… Enfin, comme tu veux ! Où est Illario ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vais aller le trouver. Il avait l'air bizarre ! »

Feliciano repartit aussitôt, mais revint très vite. Marcello était encore présent.

« Il ne veut plus me parler, parce que je serai un travesti aux orientations sexuelles douteuses. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- C'est à toi de le découvrir, le provoqua Marcello.

- Si je ne peux pas l'approcher, ce sera assez difficile. Il a toujours été proche de toi…

- Débrouille-toi !

- Tu m'en dois une, de toute façon, dit Feliciano sur un ton jovial.

- Je ne suis pas au courant.

- Tu vas l'être très bientôt, répondit Felicaino avec aplomb.

- Même pas dans tes rêves. »

Confiant, Feliciano s'assit à la place de Marcello en bout de table quand celui-ci partit. Tout le monde entendit le sifflement désapprobateur de Marcello, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Après, je n'ai pas de préférence pour l'ordre dans lequel je dois recevoir vos doléances.

- J'aimerai passer en premier, dit Donato. Je dois revenir sur mes terres aussi vite que possible. Et Venise saura défendre mes intérêts. Comme toujours.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a des obligations ?

- Nous resterons autant de temps que nécessaire, répliqua Giovanni.

- Tu devrais plutôt assurer l'intendance de Luca pendant son absence plutôt que de l'accompagner, dit Feliciano.

- Mon avis devrait être pris en compte, râla Giovanni.

- On peut avoir un entretien avant que tu partes. Je suis votre nation. Je suis à l'écoute, mais je préfère traiter avec les futures provinces de la Vénétie et leur laisser du lest pour leurs affaires internes.

- On va devenir des provinces ?, s'étonna Grazia.

- J'en ai bien l'intention. Vous pourrez garder la représentation de vos villes si vous le souhaitez.

- Dans ce cas, il te faudra aussi un représentant de la Vénétie pour te remplacer, se réjouit Clemente.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je fasse passer des entretiens ? »

Oh joie ! Francis pouvait sentir l'appel du pouvoir faire son chemin dans l'attitude des représentants assis autour de la table. Feliciano avait mis Marcello dans une situation inconfortable, ce qui était la moindre des choses après ces actes de sabordage. Comme Marcello avait convoqué toutes les autres villes, il passait soit comme favori au poste parce qu'il avait testé le terrain pour Feliciano, soit comme un ignoble traître. Dans les deux cas, Venise avait tout le monde à dos, dès à présent, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Donato avait senti que c'était mal parti pour sa province, parce qu'il eut un sourire pincé en direction de ceux qui le regardaient. Il allait peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps.

Francis essaya de réfléchir à la manière d'Arthur, c'est-à-dire tordue et alambiquée. Cela pouvait aider parfois de se demander ce que son pire ennemi aurait fait en pareil cas. Il était tout à fait possible que Marcello joue la comédie pour aider Feliciano à faire son choix et lui permettre de connaître les traîtres en même temps. Ils se connaissaient assez bien pour faire front commun. Cette possibilité irritait Francis, parce qu'il n'en serait pas averti, sinon la couverture de Marcello serait grillée.

Francis nota dans un petit coin de sa tête : « Ne pas sous-estimer Feliciano, il a une finesse d'esprit stratégique qui pourrait faire de l'ombre à celle d'Arthur. » Maintenant, il allait devoir jouer les conseillers pour Feliciano. Il avait d'ores et déjà compris le rôle dans lequel le cantonnait Feliciano. Francis aurait préféré choisir le rôle lui-même de chaque représentant, parce que c'était sa prérogative en tant que conquérant de l'Italie avant de lui redonner sa liberté. Seulement, Feliciano préparait l'avenir, c'est-à-dire la future Italie. Il réfléchissait en des termes durables. Qui serait mieux placé que Feliciano pour savoir comment placer ses représentants ? Personne.

« Illario est mal barré », plaisanta Grazia pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Grazia ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais aimait faire mouche à chaque fois. C'était appréciable.

Feliciano resta un petit moment avec eux, essayant d'orienter la conversation vers Illario. Seulement, les autres représentants ne savaient vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Même Giovanni fit une boutade en demandant si les Français ne l'avaient pas traumatisé. Clemente répondit que son changement d'attitude était survenu avant cette guerre et le traita d'imbécile révolutionnaire. Apparemment, Giovanni ne le prit pas pour une insulte.

Francis resta avec les représentants toujours à table, le temps que Feliciano faisait passer les entretiens. Il savait qu'il devrait plus interroger Donato, avant qu'il ne reparte. Pour une nation étrangère, c'était une chance inespérée d'avoir affaire à ce genre de représentant. Etait-il une faiblesse de Feliciano ? Donato l'évita autant que possible, restant dans le sillage d'une représentante de la province de Venise qui s'était présentée en retard. Donato finit par la suivre dans les couloirs du Palais, disparaissant de sa vue.

Marcello revint avec un grand sourire. On aurait dit qu'il était dans une sorte d'hébétude assez étrange. Il ne dit rien cependant. Francis supposait que ce devait avoir un lien avec son amoureuse Tamara.

Francis écouta aussi attentivement que possible, essayant de deviner lequel des représentants il aurait pris comme région. Il aurait été plus enclin à choisir Marcello, sans connaître les autres et ce qu'il avait comploté. Pour l'instant, il mettait de côté Marcello (A quoi Venise joue-t-elle ?), Luca (Vicence a-t-elle une ombre de personnalité ?), Illario (Vérone est-elle instable ?) et Morgana (Rovigo allait-elle flinguer tous ses opposants ?). Clemente lui semblait quelqu'un de très diplomate et ferme à la fois. Grazia ne semblait pas laisser quelqu'un lui marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait moins de tact que Clemente, mais c'était tout aussi efficace. Quant à Tamara, il n'avait pas encore le plaisir de la connaître.

Ce n'était qu'une première impression.

Feliciano lui avait bien appris qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences.

Il attendrait que l'Italien sollicite son avis.

**Notes : Vous vous demandez qui est le cœur de Francis (Enfin, selon moi). Je m'attends à des propositions de votre part. Dans le prochain chapitre, je trahirai mon pays… Ma pensée, je veux dire ! Donc, je le dévoilerai en note au début de chapitre prochain. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que Francis le dise à qui que ce soit. Vous pouvez faire des suppositions sur le lieu. La devise de la Picardie est : « très fidèle », à la France est sous-entendu tellement c'est évident.**

**San Dona di Piave a pour tradition d'offrir deux chapons chaque été à sa ville voisine. En fait, elles sont séparées par un fleuve. Lors d'une inondation au Moyen Age, l'Eglise de San Dona di Piave a été séparée de la ville et s'est retrouvé sur la berge de la ville voisine. Le nom de San Dona di Piave venait de cette Eglise. La ville aurait perdu son nom, si elle n'avait pas signé un pacte d'amitié avec sa voisine. Sa voisine organise les cérémonies religieuses, elle autorise San Dona di Piave à garder son nom et elle reçoit en échange deux chapons chaque été. Cette tradition existe toujours entre les deux villes.**

**Comme j'aimais bien son histoire, j'ai voulu faire participer cette ville au débat en lui donnant un caractère pacifique. A cette époque-là, une autre ville Italienne aurait attaqué sa voisine et n'aurait pas fait de quartier. Actuellement, elle fait partie des plus grandes villes de Vénétie.**

**J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus dans cette présentation d'OCS.  
><strong>

**La version AO3 aura un rêve légèrement plus explicite. Je commence à me motiver pour faire deux versions différentes. Quand ce sera plus sexe, ça ira mieux.**


End file.
